Duo's Loss
by Yume Tenshi
Summary: Duo thinks he's lost the one love of his life.. but when he finds out who did it, will he be able to control his anger? (Relena haters and non-Hilde fans may enjoy this more than others)


She then looked over to Heero, a stern look came upon his face. Shakily, she looked him in the eye and spoke, "Kill me. Kill me now." Shots are fired, striking her in the chest several times. Falling to her knees, she drops the one thing she had to remember her love. Her ring. A soft mettalic clank is heard through the empty hall. Before losing her last breath of air, she looks up one last time. "Tell him.. I loved him heart and soul." she breathed, before coughing up purple blood and collapsing onto the floor. Heero replaces his gun to the holster and leans down to pick the ring up nimbly between his fingers. "He loves you as well.." Heero then replaced the ring onto her slender and slowly paleling finger and walks off from the scene. 

Duo sank into his lounge chair at his apartment. Lillian hadn't been back in several hours. He was beginning to worry, but not much. *She can take care of herself..* he thought. As he leaned back, he dozed off a little. Not uncommon of the Gundam Pilot to do so every now and again. His worry seeped into his conciousness and he unraveled his lengthly braid and ran a brush through it, Lillian definitely on his mind. Duo sighed, mainly to himself as he pulled his chestnut brown hair back into a thick ponytail. Lillian admitted she'd even been jealous of his hair at times. Her's so limp and dark. But he loved the way her hair was. It was a midnight black, very fine unlike his. Her words from this morning echoed through his head as he nervously twirled some of his hair around his finger. _Don't worry Duo, nothing will happen to me unless I allow it ok?_ Just what would she allow though? Duo knew she'd allow herself to be tortured to death if it meant keeping him safe. Frustrated, Duo rose from his chair and went into the bathroom. His nervousness and worry had begun to upset his stomach as he bent over the toilet and threw up. His hair fell over the side of his shoulder and was caught in the flow of vomit. Not caring what had just appened, he sighed and decided to take a shower to sooth his mind and body. As Duo began to strip his clothing, he felt the masses of hair stuck from the previous engagement with the toilet. Moaning to himself, he yanked the holder from his hair and allowed his hair to cascade down his broad shoulders and muscular back. Removing the last of his garments, he turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat. Staring into the mirror, his eyes glistened with tears of worry. Lillian was the only thing he had going for him. Especially in the colonies. After losing his only friends, with the exception of the other Gundam Pilots, he couldn't bear thinking of the loss of Lillian. "I hope she's okay.." he murmured gently as he stepped into the steamy shower. Losing himself for a moment, the heat swept over him like a thick fog. Inhaling deeply, thoughts and memories of his times he spent with Lillian in the deep forests during the summer when they weren't engaged in deadly warfare. How he longed for her to be there with him. It'd been quite a while since he'd showered alone. Remembering the mess in his hair, he took the bottle of shampoo and looked at it wryly. _Lillian loves washing my hair.._ After thinking of her for a moment, he opened the bottle and deposited a large mass of shampoo onto his hand. Vigerously, he began to scrub through his hair and paid close attention to the spots he'd dirtied with vomit. Washing through his hair and letting it stick to the back of his neck and the rest of his back, he then rubbed himself down with a cloth and soap. He felt a little better after he cleaned himself up and turned the shower head to the side as he turned it off. Wrapping a towel around himself tightly, he exited the steamy shower. 

Walking into the single bedroom of the apartment, he went to the closet and removed some clothing. Pulling the shirt over his head, he took hold of his hair and pulled it up through the neck of his shirt. Pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, he rummaged around for a pair of pants. Finding what he wanted, he pulled on the dark leather. Soon, his eyes laid to rest upon a small envelope lying on his pillow. A feeling of dread swept over him as his hands shook, picking the note up gently. pening it, he began to read it in silence. _**My Dearest Duo,  
I hate to do this, but I can't see how I can do anything else. I regret to say that I must sacrafice myself for the welfare of the colonies. Please do not attempt to stop me. It will only enrage the faction, and cause them to not only kill me, but you as well. I will not, however, die by a hand I do not know. I have asked someone of our aquaintance to be the one to carry out the merciless deed. You and I both know only one man could stand to kill someone and walk off without remorse. Do not take your frustrations out on him. Duo, I love you. I hope you realize this while you read. Duo Maxwell.. oh how I longed to see the day where I would once be addressed as Lillian Maxwell.. but I won't be known as more than a casualty. Goodbye my precious Duo. Remember me always.  
Wit more love than one can see,   
Lillian **_

Duo's face paled, his hand shook so badly that he'd dropped the letter onto the bed. Instantly, he grabbed his pistol and went in search of Lillian. Encountering Trowa on his way, he immediately grabbed him by the shirt collar and swiftly threw him into the nearest wall. "Tell me where Heero is!" he snapped, tightening his hold. "I..I don't know. Ask Relena!" Trowa barely choked out. Shoving Trowa aside, he looked about and headed in the direction of the Peacecraft home. 

Duo's anger had risen as he walked, more and more frustration and dispair mounted with each step that he took. Once he approached the doors, a frail old man came to him. "May I help you sir?" he asked as Duo reached the doors of the Manor. "Where's Heero Yuy?" he demanded. "I'm afraid I'm not at will to give you an answer." He stated blandly. Duo yanked his pistol from the holster and held it at the man's forehead. "Either you tell me where Heero is right now or you're going to have a real memory problem old man." Duo's harshness surprised himself even, as he was then lead into the parlor room where Relena was hopelessly trying to pursuade Heero into settling down. Preferrably with her. Duo stared Heero straight in the eye. Relena, oblivious to the tension immediately asked Duo if he'd like some tea or coffee. Duo's head snapped at her and pointed the gun at point blank range at her forehead. Perspiration had already begun forming as she shakily dropped the china and her knees gave out, causing her to fall to the floor. Heero had barely made any headway in approaching Duo, but the Pilot knew better. He'd caused Duo to snap like he had. "You killed Lillian you son of a bitch!" Duo spat at Heero as he left Relena, who'd at the time nearly fainted in her fright. "You're right. I did." Heero said with a desolate tone to his voice. "She told me to. So I did." he said, the same tone leveling out his voice to keep it from breaking to the pressure Duo was applying. "Liar!" Duo brought his fist across Heero's cheek. Heero stumbled a little, surprised at the force his counterpart exerted. Steadying himself, he stepped back. "She had to. She said she left you a note. Don't you understand? It's like it was before. Wars are paid with people's lives. She stopped the world from going to war again. Don't you know her filthy and demonic past?" the dull set tones of Heero's voice echoed through Duo's mind. He DID know of her background, working for OZ and turning her back to then help the colonies. She was a marked woman long before they'd constructed their relationship. But why kill her and not someone else? 

Duo's fury blocked any reason and he immediately grabbed Relena by the hair. "Either it's you or her, and I don't care which. Nobody fucks with the God of Death's loved ones!" He drew the gun to Relena's head, feeling her shake in terror. Heero just looked at the two of them plainly. "Her last words, were "Tell him I loved him heart and soul"." He stated. Duo's hand wobbled a little at that and he grasped her tighter. "Heero make up your mind! Either her or you!" Heero waved his hand dismissively. "Goodbye Relena." Shots fired through her skull as Duo dropped the leader of the Sank Kingdom and kicked her, so she'd be lying face first on the hard wood floor. Once Duo looked up, he noticed Heero with a gun pointed at Duo. "You may as well join both Relena and Lillian." Duo's eyes flashed in fury. "No! Relena isn't good enough to go wherever Lillian went! Relena's a whiny bitch who.." 

Duo's words were stopped by a single bullet, penetrating Heero's throat. When Duo turned around, there stood Lillian. Her soft black hair pulled back into a braid like Duo's normal one, but not nearly as thick. "Lillian!" Duo cried as he realized who the woman was. "I thought Heero killed you! That's what your note said!" Lillian smiled a little. "Actually Duo, it was a decoy. One of OZ's troops looks a little like me, and Heero wouldn't tell the difference. So she played my role. She wanted to die. Everyone she knew and loved had died in battle, and she felt there was no more reason to live." Once she finished, Duo ran up and embraced her tightly. Lillian smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him. "Lil?" Duo finally managed to say. "Yes?" she asked her attention drawn to his deep cobalt blue eyes. "Please, come home with me." He pulled her close and whispered gently into her ear, "I love you." 

If you enjoyed this fanfic and would like to see more of them, please e-mail me at: 

Email: [natsumi_ginga@sailormoon.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:natsumi_ginga@sailormoon.com



End file.
